


Right Where You Need to Be

by haremshame



Category: Les Misérables (2012), Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Established Relationship, Morning Cuddles, Multi, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-28
Updated: 2014-10-28
Packaged: 2018-02-22 22:47:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2524526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haremshame/pseuds/haremshame
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Early morning cuddles.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Right Where You Need to Be

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt fill for tumblr user estelraca during the 2014 Les Mis trick or treat swap. 
> 
> Sorry it's so short and quick. Hit me up if you want a longer (less PG) version.
> 
> Hope you enjoy!
> 
> \- claquessous.tumblr.com

It had been a long morning to begin with. Enjolras stormed into the room the three of them shared in their small off-campus apartment, eyes blazing even with lack of sleep and coffee in hand, at 5 in the morning asking them to proof read the argumentative essay he had been working on all night. 

“You don’t understand! This essay is due in less than a week and I don’t even have enough sources and Professor Javert is one of the hardest graders I have had in my four years here, and I just can’t let him down and-“

“Shoosh shoosh shooooosh.” Courfeyrac interrupted. He rubbed the sleep from his eyes and gave a lop-sided grin. Typical Enjolras. Always anxious about one exam or another. “Enj, how many hours of sleep have you had?”

“Well, I haven’t slept yet but-“

“Enjol, what did we say about not sleeping?” Combeferre chimed into the conversation, voice still gravelly from lack of use as he grabbed his glasses off the bedside table.

Enjolras huffed quickly in annoyance and replied shortly. “If I don’t get at least six hours of sleep it will stunt my growth even further and I’ll still be the shortest of the three of us. But I’m 23, you two. I’m pretty sure I’ve already fulfilled my growth potential. Sleep is for the weak and unproductive.”

Combeferre and Courfeyrac groaned collectively in response.

“Just come to bed. You need to sleep, Enjolras. And we need to sleep. It’s still early.” Courfeyrac motioned the spot on the bed in the middle of the two of them. 

Enjolras bit his lip and furrowed his brows. He still had so much to do. He had papers to write and exams to study for and an activist organization to run.

“You’re thinking too hard again. It’s bad for your health to stay up like this night after night.” Combeferre actually had genuine concern in his voice this time. It was true, though. Enjolras continued to keep up these bad sleeping habits night after night, and during the day, the effects could be seen. Dozing off in the middle of a lecture. Eyes rimmed with red as he forced himself to give a speech in the Musain.

Courfeyrac and Combeferre both looked up at him with genuine concern, and damn it, he couldn’t resist them. Enjolras knew when enough was enough.

He jumped into bed face first with a groan, landing in the middle of the two boys. Immediately there was a tangle of limbs and hands laced through hair as the three of them cuddled up. Enjolras let out a contented sigh as the two other boys stroked his back and kissed his hair.

“Feel better now?” Combeferre muttered into his hair.

“Mm…” Enjolras closed his eyes and cuddled in closer to the tall dirty blonde as he felt arms wrap around him from behind and soft lips kiss his neck. He was exactly where he needed to be. In between the two people that loved him the most.

Burying his face into Combeferre's chest, he breathed deeply and began running one hand up and down his chest as he used the other to reach around behind him and lace his fingers through Courf's crazy brunette locks. He loved the two of them so much, and he could never dream of being anywhere else.


End file.
